<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween party but it goes wrong by dimethief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860678">Halloween party but it goes wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief'>dimethief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways there are also Aliens, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Mystery, Red thinks he’s the cool guy, just Red being a little shit, they’re killing crewmates oh nyooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red wanted to have that Jason mask for the Halloween party but Black took it before him leaving him only with that stupid furry ears costume.</p><p>Red is pissed. He’s going to get Black out of his ship!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick one for the Halloween. I was inspired by the new costumes that are newly added in the game!</p><p>Will update it everyday or every 2 days. It won’t be long but I promise you it will be a cute one :)</p><p>Rated M for future steamy scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, Red is not the petty one, but Black leaves him no options. When Red had to put on that cat ears headband on, he was staring intensely at Black who had that Jason mask on. He wants to have that Jason mask for the Halloween party, but this morning Black took it before him leaving him only with that stupid furry costume.</p><p>One thing that you need to know is Red is a huge fan of Jason Voorhees, not necessarily morally, but seeing bodies getting sliced and head smashed always gives Red thrills in a good way. So it’s not like Red is being dramatic, after all he has his reasoning.</p><p>The revenge is simple. Red has it all planned out and he’s so sure he’s gonna get Black out of this damn ship. For that, Red has been practicing his victory pose for an hour straight before the party starts. He’s eager to show that when Black was shot out of this ship.</p><p>Soon enough the Red joins the party with other crewmates. Lights are dim, and food is served on the table. The roar of chattering is masked by some sort of pop music that’s blasting in the room. Red grabs a donut and walks to the window. With the pop music in the background seeing his own reflection on the window makes him cringe. Those damn cat ears gotta go!</p><p>With his helmet held under his armpit, Red gives his donut a big bite. Quietly chewing the food Red is completely zooming out calculating his plan again in his head till he realizes someone has joined him.</p><p>“Hey,” comes Black muffled low voice behind his helmet that has Jason mask on.</p><p>Red glances over and suddenly all beams up. This is exactly what he needs, perfect target with perfect timing. </p><p>“...Ah yes, Black, I was looking for you.” Red turns to Black with a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>Black shifts lightly, facing Red now and waiting to hear what Red is about say next.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s assigned to do the daily report for the reactor, right? So Pink was just telling me the data seems off. I think it’s better for you to go check the reactor. You know, none of us want this ship to explode, right?” Red isn’t practically lying though. Pink indeed told him that the data from today’s report seemed off and she was worried about the reactor. The trick was just changing some numbers on Black’s report before it got handed to Pink and Red’s plan was good to go.</p><p>Black doesn’t reply yet still nods. He stares down at Red intensely. Well, it’s not like Red can see Black’s expression through that helmet and his favorite Jason mask, but Red can feel the stare is intensive. It sends a chill right to his lower spine and the goosebumps start to crawl all over him.</p><p>For an uncomfortable moment of silence, Black suddenly lifts his arm and reaches Red’s face. A gloved hand brushing lightly over the corner of Red’s mouth, Black mutters,” you have some crumbles here..”</p><p>Red flinches to the sudden touch from Black, and he steps back. He has no words for that nor is he comfortable with it.</p><p>Black straightens up and gives red one last awkward nod before he leaves. </p><p>It’s not the first time Red interacts with Black but Red never really get to know Black. He had been assigned to some tasks with Black together in the past but damn Red thought he was awkward enough until he met Black. Black doesn’t talk much but when he talks he has this really weird accent that Red had never heard before. However that’s not the problem. The problem is Black sometimes just staring at him. At first Red thought he might’ve done something that pissed Black off, but then it turns out Black is just a weirdo. At least, that’s what everyone else says as well.</p><p>Anyways, Red is ready to execute the next step of his plan. After brushing away the weird vibe he’s been getting from Balck, Red puts back his helmet and his costume and tips his way out of the room.</p><p>Sneaking his way to the electric, Red enters the back side of the electricity room and opens the wire box quickly. He doesn’t need to actually sabotage the reactor, and all he has to do is to mess up the wire that connects to the reactor and so it will trigger the alarm. And Black will be responsible for this incident. Then Black will be fired, and Red will be standing at the window smiling to Black as he’s getting ejected.</p><p>Red fails to hold his excitement just as he thinks of how good the revenge is. Hangs moving swiftly and one cut is all it takes to trigger the alarm.</p><p>Hearing the loud alarm screaming to his ears and seeing red lights blinking rapidly around him absolutely makes Red love his color, red, even more. The whole revenge thing absolutely gives Ref a sense of thrill, as if he’s the villain in the movie. Just like Jason, except, uh, he doesn’t really crush anyone’s head with his hands.</p><p>Is Red petty? Is Red twisted? Is Red overreacting? Well, after all Red is just pissed. All he wants is to have that Jason mask for Halloween. Is that too much to ask?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm having a lot of fun writing this! </p><p>English is not first language but I try my best to make sure you read it smoothly :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok ok ok, Red may be a little be twisted. Framing a crewmate just because that crewmate takes his favorite halloween costume, but Red never and ever wants to hurt anyone (except Black apparently). In his whole plan, he never plans to kill Cyan, and never he will. But the body lays there cold and bloody, in the reactor, in the same room with Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alarm is triggered, and the rest of the cremates flood to the reactor. Red joins the crowd and tries to blend in, making sure others don't notice he’s coming from the electricity room. When he enters the reactor with others, they all stop sharply, eyes fixing at the body laying in the corner back on the left side of the reactor and Black is fixing the reactor on the right side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting is called after Pink and Black fixed the reactor together. The atmosphere is grantly heavy; nobody talks until Pink starts her questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black, you know you’re sus, right? The body is in the same room with you.” Pink’s words cause everyone’s sights to turn to Black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not me. I didn't even know there was a boy there. When I went to the reactor, the alarm just got triggered. I rushed to the right side, waiting for someone to come in.” Black explains slowly, and then turns to Red, “Red is the one who told me to go check the reactor, since you said the data from the early report seemed off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink pauses for a second, weighing Black’s words. Red dodges Black’s gaze, and looks at Pink. The thing is Red doesn’t think Black would kill Cyan. More than two people knew Black was going to the reactor, and if he killed Cyan there, it’s only bring suspicion to him. Anyone who has functional brain won’t do such stupid thing, and it just doesn’t make sense that Black would kill Cyan there. But who else then? Black is the only one with the body there…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you all sus me, but don’t you think it’s stupid to kill there when Red and Pink knew I was going there? It’s either someone trying to frame me, or..” Black sounds nonchalantly which makes Red even believe him more in a weird way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone killed Cyan earlier.” Pink points out sharply, and she continues, “the body doesn’t look fresh at all. The blood has been drying for a good amount of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is last seen with Cyan?” asks Black, but he looks like he’s still staring at Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shifts uncomfortably under Black’s gaze. He looks down at his twisted fingers on his lap, head slowly spinning due to what just happened in 30 minutes. It happens so fast that Red just starts realizing there’s a killer among them. Heart beating faster, and Red is not sure it’s because of fear or excitement. On one hand, he’s scared shitless but on the other hand he’s also excited he finally gets to experience what Friday the 13th is like in real life. Only if he had Jason’s mask on, he would feel way cooler now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting is ended soon due not much information being provided. Pink calls off the party and assigns everyone into groups, making sure everyone has a partner to accompany with. And to Red’s surprise, Black volunteers to be Red’s partner and claims he trusts Red. Red snorts internally. This idiot doesn’t know shit about him, and no wonder someone would want to frame him for Cyan’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue Red quickly makes his way to navigation, followed by Black closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you quit staring at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red stands straight up and gives up his task in the middle of it, glaring at Black who’s just standing right next to him. Red doesn’t want to be rude, and his words come out strong with an obvious annoyed undertone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” says Black nonchalantly, not even moving an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it, dude. What’s your problem?” Red scowls and has his arm crossing above his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have tasks to do?” Black steps closer, voice surprisingly a bit raspy. Red can’t tell if Black is pissed or not with that helmet blocking Black’s face, but when Black raises his voice Red only finds himself shivering. There’s something about Black’s voice, mixing with that weird accent, giving Red certain unsettling feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However Red’s not the type to back down, so he squares his shoulders, glaring back. “Well, how about you quit staring at me like some per-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red doesn’t get a chance to finish his words, interrupted by Black’s sudden action. Black pulls Red by his arm with full force into a tight hug. Red is dumbstruck by sudden changes, but as soon as he realizes he’s... probrally being sexually harassed by Black, he wiggles violently trying to escape the grips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, someone’s here, in the vent.” Black keeps his voice low, but the warning tone under it is too obvious. And that’s when Red freezes and hears the creaking sound of metal scratching each other. Black is not wrong, someone’s here and that person is right behind him. But… Black doesn't need to hug him to protect him, right? This just doesn’t make sense!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black is taller and bigger than Red, so it’s not like Red can actually wiggle his way out of this awkward hug. Plus, Red is actually scared. He might be crazy about those serial killer movies, but he’s not down to actually die to one. Not today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black holds Red even tighter and Red feels like he’s about to be squished to death. His face is against Black’s chest, and all he can hear is his own heart beating at a rapid speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black growls, sounding like some type of feral animals. And Red’s hair stands up at that growl, a sense of being safe runs through Red’s body. Red is not sure why, but he may just believe Black can protect him from danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happens next is kind of a blur to Red. He grips Black’s space suit so tight that he thinks he may just break his fingers. And when Black tries to free him, Red doesn’t even want to let it go, drowning deep in the thought of being with Black means safe. “Don’t leave me here..” Red pleas, scared that Black would leave him with the killer here. Fear is something very interesting. It whips its spell to blind anyone’s logistical mind, and leads them with primal instincts. Just like right now, as fear swallows Red as whole, Red grasps Black like he’s his last floating log in the water, desperately to hold it tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red doesn’t remember much about how they left the navigation room, but all he remembers is how soft Black’s hand is, almost like there’s no bones but just tissues inside that glove, and weirdly Red actually doesn’t hate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beep!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emergency button is pressed, and this is when Red hears Black states a lethal accusation slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green vented and he tried to kill Red.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red did what he had to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room falls into silence for a second after the accusation is dropped, and then Green stands up abruptly and points at Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s lying! I didn’t vent! I was in shields with Orange!” Green is practically screaming out of his lungs, his body shaking violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to the communication room and left you in the shields. I can’t say you were there the whole time.” Orange spills his doubts and shifts slightly away from Green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? I was there wi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red saw you too.” Black cuts Green’s words immediately, “Plus the vent in shields connects to the navigation room. You could easily vent to navigation after Orange left. You just didn’t expect I had eyes on that vent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw Green vented out?” Pink joins the discussion, trying to confirm Black’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red stutters and his eyes darts back and forward in between Black and Green. He never had any chances to see who exactly was coming out the vent, and the only one who saw it was Black. If Black is trustworthy, Red really should just follow Black’s words and lie that he has seen Green coming out of that vent. But is Black really trustworthy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both saw Gr-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear Red say it, Black. If he did, then he will say it, won’t he?” Pink interrupts sharply, but keeps her gaze fixed on Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bead of sweat rolls down from Red’s forehead, and Red is glad he has his helmet on so no one would see how nervous he is now. Lying isn’t hard, but there's a voice in the back of Red’s head screaming something’s not right here. What is it? What is so wrong about lying for Black?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tight squeezing on Red’s shoulder, Red looks down and finds it’s Black’s hand. Black has his arm around Red’s shoulder already, giving Red a comforting squeez on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. I got you.” Black whispers his words to Red slowly, and they make their way to Red’s heart pounding hard. Red guesses this is what it feels like to have someone had his back. And Red doesn’t hate it, instead he loves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I saw Green.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the accusation is spilled out, Red suddenly feels so relieved. A heavy sigh slips out his throat, as all his limbs start getting heavier. All of sudden he feels so tired. Why does it have to be him who gives the final confirmation of the execution for Green. He trusts Black, but what if Black is lying? If he’s doubting Black right now, does it mean he doesn’t trust Black? Black? Green? Cyan? Who killed whom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh..” Red grunts, pushing himself up, breathing heavily. His head hurts just from thinking about everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Black holds Red by his shoulder, ignoring the loud screaming from Green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel so well..” Red mutters under his breaths weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t feel so well! Karma is going to get you, you lying son of bitch! It’s not me!!! Black and Red are lying! They’re the murderers! They are!” Green screams out loud and jumps on the table, rushing to Red and Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Pink has other crewmates held Green quickly, stopping Green from whatever he wants to do next. “Get him out of this ship,” says Pink coldly, “it’s 3 men’s words against 1. You’re done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>wailing </span>
  <span>scream from Green is still echoing vividly inside Red’s head when Red was sent back to his bunker by Black. Red takes off his helmet desperately once his body touches his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look well,” states Black who stands by the bed inspecting Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit Sherlock.” Red cracks a joke, but no laughters in this room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, as if in this way he wouldn’t hear Green’s scream again in his head. He shouldn’t feel bad, right? Green was the killer and he helped his crews to get rid of him. He did the right thing by lying, but it’s still the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. He shouldn’t feel bad at all - but why does he feel guilty?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Green, right?” Red asks lightly, but he’s not even sure if Black is still in the room. He has been quiet long enough to make the other believe he’s asleep already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me?” Black answers Red’s question with another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red falls into silence again, not sure how to respond to that. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Black - it’s just he doesn’t know why he trusts Black. He was supposed to hate Blakc and even try to get Black kicked out of the ship. But after the murder happened, things are getting weird. Crewmates shoot accusations one after one, and Black is the only one who actually protected him when the danger appeared. Black still protected him, even when Black could just abandon him and ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Red reaches out, his fingers twitching like he wants to pull Black to him, like his hand has a mind of its own before it curls into a fist and he breathes. “..Can you stay?” Doesn’t want to make himself look like he’s begging, but Red still sounds like a lost puppy. Opening his eyes and looking up, Red sees Black is staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red sighs and pats the empty space next to him. “You really need to stop staring at me. Come sit here, or… if you want, you can take a nap with me too.” Red almost bites his tongue, feeling a heat roll over on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black doesn’t say anything but joins Red in a quick manner. He slides himself next to Red and one arm wrapping around Red’s waist pulling Red even closer to him. Red has his face press against Black’s chest. The space suit is cold, but Red is all warm and fuzzy from inside. Red guesses maybe this is why he trusts Black - the feeling of being protected. A content sigh escapes from Red’s throat, and before he closes his eyes falling into darkness he glances at Black’s Jason mask one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your mask.” Red mumbles out his words sloppily, struggling at the edge of falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black doesn’t move nor answer. He keeps his body absolutely motionless, making sure he’s not going to wake Red up anytime soon. The heart is beating in rhythm, and the chest is rising and falling steadily. For a good amount of content peace passing by, Black finally breaks the silence, knowing Red is not going to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I was writing this I realized this is too slow! No slowburn for this short fic so I decided to rush things a bit.</p><p>Sorry it's a short but I love writing this cute little moment, and also RIP Green phew</p><p>Btw i believe most of yall already know who Black is, I keep dropping hint like "PLEASE DONT BE SURPRISE AT THE END" hehe ok im talking too much XD</p><p>Thanks for reading!  Next chapter coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>